B
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 51. Synopsis The battles against Team Plasma intensify. The seven trainers face the Team Plasma sages, while Black flies off to face N and Zekrom. Black doesn't have much control over Reshiram, but with Cedric's Pokédex upgrade, he begins to feel the purpose why Reshiram chose him. Armed with the knowledge, he has Reshiram attack Zekrom, and the two ultimate dragons clash with their signature moves. Chapter Plot The seven trainers dash off to rescue the Gym Leaders. Black is surprised at their arrival, who remind he has an opponent to face, alongside Reshiram. Black looks at the top, where N and Zekrom confront Reshiram. Black understands, and sends Brav to fly him off to Reshiram. The audience watches the two dragons, remarking it's just like it is described in Unova's legend. The grunts confirm this, as this will be the "New Foundation Day" for Team Plasma, and point out the Hero of Ideals, their king, is riding it. The audience starts wondering which dragon will even win this fight, and start cheering for Zekrom and Reshiram, much to Drayden and Iris' frustration. The Plasma Sages shake their heads in disagreement, seeing the audience is viewing this confrontation as just a mere battle. Ghetsis calls these people foolish, and need the correct guidance to take them to the correct path. He remarks they need to eliminate those that want to stray them away from such a path. Zinzolin comes to Ghetsis, who mutters he will overlook Zinzolin's disobedience just this once, and has him fight along with the rest of the sages. The Sages send their Pokémon out to battle the seven trainers, who are stopped, but Jeremy reminds them this a seven-on-seven battle. Geoff confirms this, and has Trubbish use Clear Smog. Rood's Lampent uses Hex, which blasts the trainers away. To help them out, Black sends the rest of his Pokémon out, to which Andy thanks him. Black notices Brav looking gloomy, even if they are close to Reshiram. He points out N only has Zekrom, as the rest of the Pokémon aren't with him. Black calls Brav back, and goes atop of Reshiram, declaring this a one-on-one battle. The two trainers gaze at each other, to which Black starts shaking at the thought that he is riding Reshiram, and has to battle N and Zekrom. Moreover, Black feels overwhelmed, as Reshiram and Zekrom's powers are crushing his body and mind. N warns Black if he doesn't listen to Reshiram, his body and mind will break. Reshiram dashes away, kicking Zekrom, who blows it away. Reshiram regains balance, and fires an attack towards Zekrom. Black is coughing from all the fire, and wonders if Reshiram even hit its target. N points out Black is not even listening to Reshiram's voice. Black frowns, and he and Reshiram get hit by Zekrom. Black reminds he is barely hanging onto Reshiram's back, even if they are supposed to battle together. Black asks Reshiram to tell him what to do, and the two dragons collide. Cedric watches this battle, and wishes there was a way he could reach out to him to help him out. Suddenly, Looker, disguised as Lou-karr, appears, wanting to offer him help. He emits a balloon of the International Police, surprising Cedric at the mention of the International Police, to which Croagunk facepalms. Without further ado, Lou-karr has Cedric go aboard the balloon. Leo and Deino rush into the balloon to offer support to Black. The balloon flies off, and the three go to help Black. Black talks to Reshiram, reminisicing about the legend of Unova: two princes built the region with the help of a dragon. However, both sides began to separate, after seeing the differences among them, and so did the dragon split in two. Black remarks Reshiram followed the Hero of Truth, and believes Black to be the second person that is riding on its back. Wondering if the hero suffered, too, like Black does, the latter asks Reshiram why did it choose him. Suddenly, Cedric, Leo and Lou-karr arrive, and send Samurott, Deino and Croagunk, who attack Reshiram. However, Samurott's scalchop gets crushed, due to Zekrom's tough hide, and Zekrom blows the three Pokémon away. The Pokémon land on the balloon, and Black thanks them, though their attacks won't be of much use. Black states he wants to know Reshiram more, about its strengths and weaknesses, but more importantly, its heart. Zekrom's tail starts to spin, and emits a powerful thunderstrike that hits Black and Reshiram. Black nearly falls down, but holds himself to Reshiram's tail, which is very hot. Cedric demands of Black to give him the Pokédex, which confuses Black at the timing. Black sends Brav, who gives Cedric the Pokédex. Cedric upgrades it, with the information he collected from the legends, scriptures and ruins. He mutters he doesn't have information about battles, but he could still help out as a scholar. Cedric passes the Pokédex back to Brav, who gives it to Black, and Cedric hopes the guy will understand Reshiram more by knowing the characteristics of dragons. Black reads that Zekrom is a Dragon/Electric, while Reshiram a Dragon/Fire-type Pokémon. He reads that Zekrom's tail can generate electricity, like a generator, while Reshiram's tail is a torch that emits heat. Black realizes that upon Reshiram attacking, its' tail gets flamed up. Looking at his Pokédex, Black begins to realize that he can understand Pokémon through battles, an ideal that opposes N and Team Plasma, and is why Reshiram chose him. He remarks that N quickly awakened Zekrom because he knew that was his Ideal, while Black didn't understand what Truth meant to him. Black notes that Reshiram remained sealed in the Light Stone because he could not understand the Truth. With that in mind, Black goes to finish the battle, one he cannot lose, and one that he has to put in everything, to pass to Reshiram to let it defeat Zekrom. Without further ado, Black braces himself, as the real battle starts now. N's eyes widen, believing that Black has heard Reshiram's voice. It is why N remarks that Black has finally earned the right to become the Hero of Truth. The two dragons clash, until Reshiram's tail starts to spin again. Black notices it is emitting blue electricity, meaning it is in its overdrive state. A thunderstrike nearly hits Black and Reshiram, who get hit by the attack. Black mutters this was Fusion Bolt - Zekrom's signature move, which can be generated from thunderclouds. Black, who is badly hurt, looks at Reshiram, who is exhausted, too. Black understands that Reshiram is at its limits. However, Zekrom is not overloaded, whereas Reshiram is, and can use the Fusion Flare move, its signature move. Black believes if the attack strikes Zekrom after the Fusion Bolt, the latter will take double the damage. However, he notes it is a disadvantage that N doesn't actually command Zekrom, and it's quite hard to predict when will it attack. The two dragons stare at each other, until thunderclouds are summoned. Black braces Reshiram, who emits Fusion Flare: the move counters Fusion Bolt, andt blows Zekrom away with the flames. With this successful attack, Zekrom falls down, leaving Black and Reshiram as the winners. Debuts Pokémon *Giallo's Zweilous *Mandibuzz (Ryoku's) *Rood's Lampent *Ghetsis' Seismitoad Move *Fusion Flare *Fusion Bolt *Hex Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 51 chapters